Seal Mishaps
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: During a routine training exercise in the Forest of Death, Mochi gets sucked into an alternate reality where she doesn't exist! Now she has to figure out how to get home and possibly help Naruto become a better ninja. Can Mochi heal the hidden wounds that lie in Konoha, or is the infamous Kidnapper about to bite off more than she can chew? Spin off from Dear Kami There's 2 of them!
1. Chapter 1

Mochi was bored. It was a routine training exercise in seals, and the most action they were likely to get was from enemy nin, and the only way _that_ was happening was if someone breached the seals that protected the village.

Not happening any time soon.

Journeyman Jian was up next. He waited for Tatsuki to clear her attempt, before he started to paint his seal.

Jiraiya may claim to be the best seal master, and while that used to be true in Konoha, it wasn't anymore. Redpool first taught them how seals work and their inner workings. It was only after they proved that they knew what they were doing that they were allowed to even _think_ of making any.

Those who were impatient or tried to make a seal before they understood what a seal could really do, were usually apprenticed to a journeyman who could handle their attitude.

Jian was one of the their better seal masters. When he was finished, the test subject chickened out.

"Oh for crying out loud! If no one else is going to test this seal then I will!" said Mochi. To be fair, she was really bored at the moment, and testing a seal was always exciting because you never knew when it might be mislaid.

She stood in the circle and activated the seal. Everything went as usual, the rush of wind past her face as the seal moved her through the realm where all things were sealed.

But then something went terribly wrong. The wind changed, and she felt herself being pulled in the wrong direction!

* * *

Mochi spat out the dirt that was in her mouth. She didn't think it was something about the seal, because she had discreetly checked it before getting in.

Recognizing the trees for the ones in the Forest of Death, Mochi decided to take stock of her surroundings before she moved.

First, she was definitely in the Forest of Death, close to the Tower. Second, she was _not_ where she was supposed to be for the seal to have worked properly. And third, several ANBU was heading her way, which meant the seal had discharged more than it was supposed to.

Which was unusual, considering they had been holding the test in the tower itself. It shouldn't have let loose that much chakra, and the ANBU knew that they were testing today. Any intruders would have been dealt by her group and taken to the ANBU afterwords. Anything lower than Orochimaru or kami forbid a Bijuu wouldn't have attracted them.

She vanished from the spot, mere minutes before the ANBU arrived.

She was in her Anko disguise, so she walked out of the forest without attracting attention. So the first stop she made was to the Hospital.

It was on her way there that she noticed small things. It wouldn't have gotten her attention normally, but today was hardly normal. Jian wasn't that clumsy with his seals, so something was up.

On a hunch, she hit the birth records inside the hospital, looking for her sister.

And as soon as she read it, she knew something was wrong. Nowhere was her name listed, not even her shots to the common diseases. She had gone to the hospital almost every year...and yet all her records were missing. Not even a single flu shot or training accident listed.

Which could only mean one of two things. Either someone had classified or stolen her records...or wherever the hell she landed was a world where she didn't exist!

At this point she was leaning towards the latter.

So, in a rare show of untested curiosity (her definition of tested curiosity was to throw a blunt kunai at it and if it didn't do anything deadly, then approach it) she went for a walk. If anyone asked, she was out for a walk while a shadow clone did her paperwork.

There was a reason why Mochi loved the fact she was identical to her sister.

No one paid her any attention, even the Anbu who bought her little excuse. To be fair, she knew that Anko could create a shadow clone and every shinobi knew that paperwork was the bane of the higher ranked ninja.

Hell, some days you couldn't even _see_ the Hokage under all the paperwork on his desk!

Whistling as she explored this alternate reality (it didn't take a genius to figure out that somehow the seal had sent her to an alternate reality where she didn't exist) she hit the dango stands with a snarky grin.

It wasn't until she passed a rarely used training ground that she realized that something was a tad wrong.

For one thing, she had discovered Naruto training...and missing badly. When he sensed her (which took a good five minutes, to her disappointment) he tensed, as if expecting her to tell him to get lost.

"Yo."

Naruto subtly relaxed, though it wasn't missed by her.

"Eheheh...Sorry if I took your training spot lady!" he said nervously.

"Meh, I don't train here. I prefer the one in training area 44. your aim sucks ass kid," she said dryly.

"Can't help that...no one wants to help me 'cept Iruka-sensei."

Mochi grinned. Here was a chance to see how much Naruto would have changed if she hadn't been there for him.

By the time Naruto was actually_ hitting_ the post with any real accuracy, Naruto had pretty much spilled his life story. With a sympathetic ear near who was willing to help him train, Naruto didn't hold anything back. If he saw the frown on her face, he could clearly sense it wasn't aimed at him specifically.

Inside, Mochi seethed. The idea of the ignorant villagers hurting her little brother like this was enough to make her blood boil.

Fortunately, she had an excellent way to vent her anger. The only question is how Anko would react to her appearance. At least she wouldn't have to worry about the ANBU, thanks to Naruto's enthusiastic descriptions of the pranks he played on them.

Naruto went to Ichiraku's with a huge grin on his face, mostly because someone was willing to actually _listen_ to him and didn't mind helping him train.

* * *

Mochi walked right past the secretary holding a bag of dango. Her usual trick of pretending to be Anko worked no matter which world she was in. She was completely relaxed and periodically used the signs only high level members of the T and I corps knew to her fellow shinobi. It was part of their security checks, and the only reason Naruto got away with pranking them was the fact that he mostly just hit them and ran for it.

When she got to her sister's office, she silently took a breath, popped on a henge, and went in.

Anko looked up, mostly because no one aside from Ibiki ever came into her office. She took one whiff of the sweet scent of her favorite dango, and didn't even notice the henge.

"You get the report about some weird chakra in the Forest of Death?" Mochi asked casually.

"Yeah...signs of someone there, but no body. Whoever it was walked out past three ANBU teams and no one saw a thing. And one of them was a Hyuuga, which means they weren't under a henge," she replied, taking a bite of the dango.

Since she didn't detect a single hint of it being poisoned, she devoured it in short order.

"Maybe they didn't need a henge," said Mochi, trying not to grin.

That got Anko's attention, as she took a hard look at her. Mochi dispersed her illusion, and took a picture before Anko had half a mind to attack her.

She had her kunai out before the flash was over.

"Totally worth coming here before the day was out!" she cackled.

"Who the hell are you and why do you...?"

"Seal misfired and I ended up here. No idea how, but I'll figure it out eventually. Name's Mochi...Mochi Mitarashi."

Seeing no hint of a lie, Anko didn't let down her guard. But she did ease up her grip on the kunai.

"So what are you? Some alternate reality version of me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, but good guess."

What Mochi said next had her camera primed.

"I'm your identical twin sister."

Once Anko got the story out of her, and gotten over the fact that an alternate reality had breached their own for some unknown reason, Mochi decided to amuse her sister.

"Want to see Ibiki's reaction? In my reality we gave him a ulcer right after he fainted the first time he found out there was two of us."

"HELL YES!" Anko cackled.

* * *

Ibiki didn't look up when Anko came in with her reports...but he did when he felt a second signature identical to her own.

Ibiki took one look at the second Anko, right down to her outfit and chakra coils, and said "Drop the clone Anko. Unless you want to ditch it for your dango fix."

The second 'Anko' grinned evilly, before summoning a wolf. Not a snake, a _wolf_ the size of an academy student.

Ibiki paled, and realized with horror that this wasn't a clone at all. Right before he fainted from the shock.

Mochi handed Anko the camera, and she took as many pictures as she could of the event, cackling the entire time.

When he came to a minute later, he gave the second 'Anko' a look.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Alternate reality shinobi. In my reality I'm her twin sister. Name's Mochi."

"Why the hell did you enter _here_ of all places? It would have been easier to infiltrate the village if you hadn't come?" he asked in honest confusion.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, it's easier to show myself now instead of being caught later and having to explain everything. Though it's highly unlikely I would have, considering how close I am to Anko."

Realization hit him.

"You're the one we sensed in Area 44!"

"I have no idea how the hell the seal misfired like it did. I checked it before I tested it out."

"Seal misfire?"

"Where I come from I'm a special jounin, and I was testing some journeyman seal masters. That's how I knew I wasn't in my own reality."

"Which village did you hail from?" said Ibiki, a migraine making itself known.

"Konoha officially, but my allegiance is to Redpool."

That caught his attention.

"Redpool? That's the name Whirlpool took to after the disaster which nearly wiped them all out!"

"We have a treaty with them that allows for an exchange of shinobi and jutsu. Even secret jutsu. We currently boast the highest number of seal masters, genjutsus users, and summon scrolls."

By the time her minor interrogation was over (mostly because she came straight to them and admitted that she was only there by accident) Ibiki decided to have a bit of fun. Once he told her and Anko to go to the Hokage Tower to tell him the reason behind the bizarre chakra surge earlier that day, Mochi cackled in a way that sent shivers down Ibiki's spine.

Anko, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. She loved Mochi, especially since the woman was clearly after her own heart!

* * *

Mochi enjoyed making the Hokage faint from absolute shock. A minor water jutsu woke him up after Anko took the pictures.

He coughed, then looked at the camera and frowned.

"So you are our mystery guest from the forest. How did you end up here?"

"Outside interference from a teleport seal. Something wanted me here, but I have no idea who. The only difference that I have been able to find between this reality and mine is the fact that I don't exist here. At all."

"How do you know that?"

She looked a little sheepish.

"Gut instinct had me break into the Hospital's birth records. I knew something was different the minute I stepped into the village, so I went there first to find out if my hunch was right."

The Hokage sighed. Yet another mystery solved. Someone had noticed the filing cabinets were open, and that some files had been read. They hadn't figured out who's, but it was only a matter of time.

"How did you know for sure that you didn't exist in this reality?"

"For starters, Naruto had the same look my sister and I used to have after the bastard left her. Which reminds me, I can remove the seal on Anko if she's willing."

Anko looked at her startled.

"You can remove this damn thing?"

"Absolutely. Earned my mastery in seals coming up with a counter seal to remove it and make it impossible for it to be applied twice. I worked for years creating it, and my sister was the first test subject. We occasionally capture one of his...discarded subjects from time to time."

Anko eagerly bared her curse seal to Mochi, who drew something on her palm and placed it on the seal itself.

"This will hurt, but in five minutes you should be fine."

Anko bit down a scream as something black and vile looking came off her neck. She passed out from the pain, but when she woke up she could feel the difference immediately.

Mochi was wiping her hands off, and there was a black scroll on the desk.

"I placed the curse mark inside the scroll, since the damn thing is parasitic in nature. You should find your chakra control is a bit out of whack, but that can be fixed in a week of training. The best part is that the bastard can't control you anymore."

"Thank you..." breathed Anko.

"You're a seal master?" asked the Hokage sharply.

"Redpool has the largest number of Seal Masters, Genjutsu users and Summon scrolls of all the villages. I learned so I could teach Naruto."

"What difference did you make in his life?" asked the Hokage curious.

"For starters, he got to know his grandparents and knew what it was like to be loved. Sasuke never saw what Itachi had to do and knows all about the betrayal they were trying to commit. Hinata was rescued from the abuse her father inflicts on her in the name of training and Hizashi was rescued from that Kumo party sent to take him to their village."

The Hokage stared.

"Hizashi lived in your reality?"

"I was bringing a new batch of Kiri kekkei genkai users when I saw their party, and since I noticed the Kumo headbands I took them out and made it look like a Kiri nin did it. They were more than happy to help."

"How much do you know about the massacre?" asked Sarutobi.

"Itachi wasn't entirely responsible for the clan being killed off. There was a second Sharingan signature there, and it was the same one that had been killing off survivors from Whirlpool. Itachi only killed those that were in on the conspiracy, but he never went after the children and those who didn't know about it."

"Second Sharingan?"

"Let me guess...Sasuke told you that Itachi placed him under an illusion?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"It wasn't him. It takes at least a week to use the Mangekyo Sharingan to it's fullest, and three days to create an illusion with it."

"How do you know that?" asked Sarutobi, alarmed.

"Sasuke found documented training exercises in his clan compound and shared them with the village. I think it was to help the teams deal with anyone with the Sharingan, since who ever is killing the survivors has it."

Deciding to change the subject, he asked "How exactly does a Redpool ninja earn a fuinjutsu mastery?"

Mochi grinned.

"In order to gain a mastery in fuinjutsu, the applicant must make at least two new seals never seen before or complete one which had been abandoned due to lack of skill. In my case I created a way to remove most curse seals and store parasitic types in scrolls to protect the victim."

In the end, Mochi was allowed to wander freely without an ANBU escort. The Hokage sent word to Jiraiya mentioning the problem and asking him to come help Mochi return home.

In the meantime, she would rent the apartment next to Naruto...and possibly help Inoichi break whatever avenger mindset Sasuke had gained because of the second Sharingan user.


	2. Chapter 2

Mochi grinned, and prepared to do her usual bit on the Uchiha brat. She had read the psyche reports, and was more than happy to break the rather morbid emo brat without actually harming his ability to become a shinobi.

Best of all, the council couldn't complain about her methods!

(She had already given the Hokage a list of all ROOT bases that she remembered, which was a lot considering she was the one to break the mental block Danzo put on those kids. Chances were high that Sarutobi would find the same bases and the retraining would begin.)

She knocked out Sasuke with a well aimed senbon, and vanished into the night, to the alarm of the ANBU who were watching him.

"Let me go!" snarled Sasuke.

"Not a chance brat. I think it's high time someone got through to you. So you're going to sit there and take it," said Mochi in a no nonsense voice. Her face was covered by her mask, which she had sealed on her at all times.

"What makes you think you can take me?" he snapped.

What happened next broke through all his defenses...to the shock of Anko and Inoichi who were there to monitor.

"_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow, to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

_All shade fade, all shall fade."*_

Sasuke sat there in shock, unable to make a single comeback.

That was the same lullaby his mother used to sing to him whenever he had a nightmare, or was feeling down about the fact his father paid more attention to Itachi without even showing any interest in his own accomplishments.

It went without saying Sasuke felt more pain over the loss of his mother than his father. In fact, had Itachi left their mother alone he wouldn't have hated him nearly as much.

"I think...that you have been alone for a very long time Sasuke. And the Elders sure as hell aren't helping the situation," said Mochi quietly.

"Where...where did you hear that song?" he said in a choked voice. It was painfully obvious that he was trying not to cry.

"Your mother taught it to me on the days I ended up babysitting that moron of a brother you have. It was the only thing I had to get him to listen to me."

For once, Sasuke didn't go ballistic over the mention of his older brother, which shocked Inoichi more than he wanted to admit.

"How...how do you know me?"

Mochi removed her mask.

"I come from an alternate reality, and I saved you from becoming a lone avenger. There, you never came across the dead Uchiha and were never exposed to a fully developed Mangekyo Sharingan. In fact, it was your brother's idea to kidnap you and keep you from seeing what he had to do."

That was all it took for Sasuke to break down and cry, for the first time in nearly six years. He had been in too much shock after the event, and there was always someone watching him.

Even with the deaths of the Uchiha, no one ever acknowledge his own efforts. It was always 'Uchiha' this, 'Uchiha' that. It was enough to make him hate the villagers.

When Sasuke finally fell asleep, after crying out all the tears he had been holding in, Anko walked into the room.

"I have to say, I am impressed. Never knew you could break someone with a lullaby."

"How shocked was he?" grinned Mochi. Sasuke was asleep on her lap.

"Oh trust me, you'll be getting copies of his look. They've been trying to get that kid to let his emotions out in a healthy way since the massacre."

"In my reality, he never had a chance to become an avenger. He knew Itachi did it to protect Konoha, and that someone else murdered the other Uchiha who had nothing to do with the plot."

"So who are you going to break next?"

"Hmm...I'm thinking the village pariah. Naruto shouldn't have to deal with the same shit we did. It's not his fault some moron leaked that info."

Anko coughed.

"It was the Sandaime who leaked it out."

Mochi gave her a look and said "Bullshit. Even I could have seen the reaction after how they treated us because of Orochimaru. Who, by the way, shall be castrated if he dares show his face to me again."

"I'll help," growled Anko.

* * *

Naruto stared. It was the nice lady from before!

"I didn't know you moved next door."

"Meh. The old man was kind enough to let me have this place free for the first month, provided I help stabilize their younger shinobi force."

Naruto cocked a head.

"What does stabilize mean?"

Mochi stared. He did not just ask that.

"Do you own a dictionary?"

"The last one I had got trashed by the villagers a week ago."

"How often do they trash your things?"

"Once a month."

Mochi bit back a growl. This was _exactly _why she kidnapped Naru in her reality!

"Tell you what, you can come to my apartment and use my dictionary. What do you want for dinner gaki?"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!" declared Mochi mischievously.

Naruto caught on quick, because soon the two were bantering back and forth over which was better, ramen or dango.

Once Mochi had his belly full, she went about seeing how bad the damage was to his education.

What she saw made her blood boil. If people weren't spitting at him they were actively making his life hell. She found police reports of no less than twenty break ins, and some even had the comment that the brat deserved it.

She couldn't wait to break it to these bastards that Naruto had a defender, who didn't hesitate to break them in mind and body.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in the other apartment on his floor. The only reason he knew what it looked like was that he had been in here before, after his own was broken and trashed.

The nice lady who fed him the day before was cooking a simple but hot breakfast.

"Morning gaki. Breakfast is almost ready."

"You're not going to chase me out?" said Naruto in shock.

Mochi's eyes narrowed.

"I happen to _like_ kids, and I think anyone who takes out their anger on one without reason should be sodomized by trees," she said flatly.

Naruto couldn't help it, he snickered.

"Next time someone tries to beat you for no other reason than existing, come find me. I'm usually around the T and I department. If I'm not there, ask for Anko."

There was a knock at the door, and Naruto opened it to find...Sasuke?

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" barked Mochi.

Without a word, both of them sat at opposite ends of each other.

"I invited him Naruto. And if it helps, I'm trying to dislodge the kunai that the Elders shoved up his ass."

Naruto started laughing, but sobered up when Sasuke didn't deny it. The fact was that she had already gotten into his good graces by knowing his mother's lullaby and treating him the same as any other shinobi-in-training on the street.

Sasuke genuinely craved attention, but all he ever got was because of his clan, never his own achievements. And the only thing the girls ever saw about him was his looks, his money or his clan bloodline.

"So, what do you think?"

Sasuke made a non response, but it was clear Naruto thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" asked Sasuke.

"Well for starters, I'm not from this reality."

That threw them both for a loop.

"In my reality, the two of you were closer than brothers, and Itachi was placed on a secret mission to infiltrate some S-class criminals while I tried to find the identity of the second Uchiha murderer."

"Wait, second?"

"What I am about to tell you is a secret. The Mangekyo Sharingan can't be used to it's full extent for an entire week. There should be records about it, considering Madara Uchiha was the first to find it."

Sasuke looked abashed, since he _had _looked up the upgraded version of the Sharingan after Itachi had mentioned it.

"I read that using it causes the person who has it to go blind."

"Great, yet another thing I can hang over Itachi's head," grinned Mochi.

Sasuke grinned to. The thought of Mochi going after his brother brought an evil grin to his face, one that would make that insane woman who looked like Mochi proud.

"So what's on the agenda today boys? I don't care if you crash at the apartment to steal food, so long as you understand one thing."

"And what's that Mochi-nee-san?"

"This...is a neutral zone. Which means no jutsus, insults or fighting while you're in the house. Outside is fine, since the only thing I would have to replace is the door."

The two rivals looked at each other and said "We can accept that."

"If you two finish your homework, I might just start you on seals. Their more useful than you would think," said Mochi.

Naruto cheered and Sasuke looked interested. Seals were barely covered in the Academy, and even then they were a footnote. The shinobi who taught the class made it so boring that it was little wonder that there were few seal masters.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. If want to get the council off your back I have to either go on a mission or take a semi permanent job teaching brats?" said Mochi.

The Hokage had been forced to tell the others about Mochi and the fact she was from an alternate reality. Danzo wanted to mine her for details...while the others wanted to boot her out as a security risk.

Fortunately for her, she had gone straight to the T and I department and proved to be a valuable asset to the village by starting Sasuke on some real therapy. He was already losing his avenger aspect.

"Fine. I'll teach the brats seals then. Shouldn't be too hard getting them interested."

"We already have a seals class."

"And how many seal users do you have that can draw one without messing it up or killing themselves?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"...Point taken."

"When do I start?"

"I'll write you a note. You start by lunch time."

"This...is going to be fun. Can I break the fangirls? Please?" she begged.

"...No maiming. If you can get them to take their training seriously, then you are allowed to break them."

Mochi grinned evilly.

"Would you like the test we had them do after we ousted Danzo and put the Elders in their place?"

"What test?"

"A test to give them apprenticeships with other people. It had a high success rate and got them to benefit the village in other ways."

"Do you have a copy?"

"I helped to write it. Give me a day and I'll send you a copy."

* * *

"Alright kiddies! Time for you to learn a whole new skill set!" said Mochi grinning.

The class was full of those who were about to take the genin exam. Naruto and Sasuke among them.

Naruto decided to help Sasuke out by keeping the fangirls from sitting next to him. Sasuke was closest to the window.

"Today we are going to learn about basic seals. Who here can tell me about seals? Anyone?"

Sakura, ever the bookworm, raised her hand and repeated word for word the textbook explanation on seals. Mochi facepalmed in disbelief.

"Wrong, wrong, WRONG! Who the hell wrote that load of tripe about seals?!"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed in absolute shock. She had never gotten an answer wrong or been cussed out by a teacher before.

"Anyone else want to try?" asked Mochi with a tone saying she was in denial.

Seeing no one else, Naruto slowly raised his hand.

"Fox boy, you're up! Let's see if you know what seals can really do," said Mochi. From her tone, she clearly expected him to at least have some idea.

"Well...some seals can make you go really fast...and cause gravity to crush your enemies...and hide important documents..."

With each example Mochi's expression brightened.

"Correct! Seals can do more than make things go boom or carry large amounts of items. Who wants to see an example?" asked Mochi.

Naruto flinched as he felt Sakura's glare. She was so used to being the smart one that having Naruto beat her in a school related question made her unbelievably angry.

Mochi took them outside to a bare patch of ground. She started a rather simple (for her) seal, but left it unfinished. It was only missing one symbol.

"Right. So who among you can finish this seal? Whoever does it is exempt from being turned into a test subject!" said Mochi cheerfully.

One by one, they all tried to complete it. All but five failed.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke and surprisingly Hinata.

With the completed seal, Mochi used it to summon one of her wolves.

"_**Where's the fight?"**_ growled Hoshi.

"No fight. Trying to keep these brats from being killed by teaching them seals."

The wolf huffed, and sat down.

"As you kids can see, seals can do a _lot_ of things. The seal I drew earlier is a basic summon seal, which makes it easier to bring out larger summon creatures. Handy for when you have enough time to draw it, but the hand signs are usually faster."

Now she had their interest. The more she demonstrated, the easier it was to keep them interested. By the end of the day, most of the students hit the library for books on seals.

* * *

Mochi headed to the Teacher's Lounge, feeling very upbeat...and cheerfully grinned at the former seal teacher who was glaring at her. She had usurped his position.

"So how did it go?" asked Iruka worried. Naruto could be a handful.

"Easy. Once I showed them some easy seals, they were hooked. Last I saw them they were hitting the library for seal books!" she cackled.

"Naruto...going to the library for books?" said Iruka in disbelief.

"It helps when you show them something they would actually be interested in. Though I may have to drop Pinkie from my class, after that look she shot Fox Boy because he got the right answer and she didn't."

"The brat got one right?" was the general answer by the other teachers, baring Iruka.

"Pinkie gave me some lame ass textbook answer on seals, while the kid gave me examples of what they _could_ do instead of the most benign forms," explained Mochi.

"Haruno is one of our best kunoichi," said one of the other teachers proudly.

"Textbook good or practical good?" asked Mochi.

"Textbook," he answered.

"She'll be dead by her first mission then. Textbook good is only in the Academy. If I had to guess, I would say the Hyuga girl is the best kunoichi in the Academy," said Mochi.

Hearing the incredulous laughter from the other teachers (baring Iruka)

"Alright then, how many of you had taken a mission outside the village in the last two years?"

Out of twelve shinobi teachers, only two raised their hands.

"And in those missions, how often has the textbook answer been right? Particularly against enemy nins?"

Those hands went down.

"Someone needs to get it through to that brat that being textbook smart isn't going to cut it outside the village," said Mochi.

* * *

_***I will give a shout out to anyone who recognizes that song. Here's the only hint you'll get: It's from the last movie in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I will PM anyone who can give me the scene and the name of the singer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mochi looked at the clock, eager for her class to end. The Haruno bint was getting on her nerves. The way she ripped into Naruto because he happened to be much better at seals than her and the Uchiha boy gave her the urge to stick a senbon into the brat's eye.

To the collective shock of the other teachers, Naruto was the best student she had. His grasp on seals were practically prodigy level.

About a month before the genin exams were to be held, Mochi got an...interesting...summons from the Hokage.

Apparently there was activity in the forest. Activity from the seal that she came from. But first she had an assignment to issue to the brats who insisted on treating Naruto like crap.

"Listen up maggots! The following students will line up to receive a special assignment. You have one week to complete it!" she barked.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and four others stood in front of the class.

"Alright, each of you will be given a special seal. You have one week to figure out how to either reverse it or get it off. You are allowed to tell _one_ person about the seal and that's it. If you can get the seal to go off, then you will be allowed to stay in the class. Fail, and you will be kicked out. Am I clear?"

The seven unlucky participants nodded miserably. Seals were the most interesting class in the Academy and none of them wanted to be kicked out. Mochi was different from the other instructors...she taught them all the same whether or not they were from a clan, and she took the time to help them out.

One by one they all received a strange seal, but they could tell that it was a benign one. It seemed to mostly be a transformation and voice changing one.

With a single hand sign, all seven transformed.

"Your secondary assignment is to go through your day to day lives. I will explain to the other teachers about the assignment, but you are not to ask for help from them. Now scat!"

The seven left the classroom under a genjutsu, unaware of what the seal actually did...until they reached the market.

They were quite shocked to find themselves kicked out of their favorite stores, or even jeered at by people they thought they knew. The civilians glared at them or whispered cruel things behind their back. They couldn't understand it at all.

It was Sasuke who found out the cause, and that by looking in a special mirror.

The seal which Mochi placed on them...turned them into total copies of Naruto Uzumaki!

Looking down, all Sasuke saw was the seal placed on his neck. Mochi had placed them somewhere that they wouldn't have to replace it and could cover it with their clothes.

"Why would Mochi-sensei place such a seal on us? And why didn't we notice the effects sooner?" said Sasuke to himself.

For the next week, only three of the seven figured out how to take off the seal. It was Sasuke who figured it out first, and that partly because of Mochi's intervention.

The way to break the seal...was to have sympathy and be kind to Naruto without treating him like crap. Haruno was the last to figure it out, and that only by accident.

"Ow...where the hell are we?" asked Naru.

"I don't know Naru-kun," said Hinata.

"We appear to be in the Forest of Death," said Hizashi.

"Alright, let's take stock of what we do know. Whatever that seal residue was, it reacted specifically to Naru. Anyone holding onto him, I/E us, would be dragged into the seal. We don't know whether it would allow us to go back the same way we came here, but it does appear that we are still in Konoha."

"You are partially correct. This is indeed Konoha, just not _your_ Konoha," said Anko amused.

"Anko-nee-chan! What are you doing here?" chirped Naru cheerfully.

Anko gave her usual insane grin.

"So she was right that you could tell us apart. I'm afraid you four will have to come with us, at least until Mochi comes to verify you."

They went without complaint, and Anko observed the group.

While the Hiashi-look-alike was the senior shinobi, the four all seemed to follow the blond's lead without question. Naru seemed to be the seal expert, while Hinata was the healer. Sasuke appeared to be the range specialist.

It was an interesting set up. The blond would lay out the traps and seals, the not-so-emo brat would keep the enemy on their toes while the Hyuuga girl would keep the enemy away with her Jyuuken. Then Naru would let loose massive damage and take out the enemy in one fell stroke.

They waited half an hour before a familiar face came into the T and I room.

"Mochi-nee!" shouted Naru, tackling her.

"Heya brat. So you four were the ones to get dragged into my mess?" grinned Mochi.

"Some of us were holding Naru when he touched the seal. We got dragged in after him."

"Right, so what's the situation back home?" asked Mochi.

Naru stood at attention.

"Everyone is really worried about you, but as far as we know the seal is a transport type. At the moment, only we have been able to get to the other side of it."

"Good job brat. Alright, here's the situation as I have been able to tell. The only difference I have been able to find between our world and this one is...Me."

"Care to explain?" asked Hizashi.

"The only thing missing in this world is me. There are no birth records or anything, and from what I can see, the change is pronounced. For example, you Hizashi, are dead. Sasuke, you witnessed Itachi's killing of your parents, and Naru you're the village pariah."

Two of the four winced.

"What can we do?"

"For now let's try to get you settled until we find a way to reverse that seal. Naru, you should change your hair color, at least for now. Hinata, I want you to keep the red hair dye in, and Sasuke you should use a henge to make your hair longer at least."

"What about me?"

"Pretend to be Hiashi. Just keep that scar where the seal used to be covered. Naru, in about two weeks we're going to make a special trip to Redpool with Naruto, so he can meet his grandparents if they are still alive. From what I've found, the seals are almost identical to the ones back home, aside from the fact that we aren't keyed into them."

"Woohoo!" cheered Naru.

Mochi grinned evilly. Since she doubted that Naru and the others would be able to hide for long, and they certainly wouldn't pass as genin at the moment, they were enrolled at the Academy for a while.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my apprentices. Naru, Nozomi and Kisuke. I expect you to treat them with respect, or you _will_ answer to me," she said calmly.

Everyone stared at the three new students. They weren't taking any of the other classes aside from seals, because they were all apprenticed to Mochi. As far as they knew, the three were her assistants.

Nozomi had bright crimson red hair and pale lavender eyes. She was confident almost to the point of brashness. Naru had deep blue hair and was cheerful. Kisuke was calm and collected, and had an air of arrogance about him. All of them looked so familiar, but no one could figure out why.

"Right, I'm going to pair some of you with these three, so you can understand seals better. I expect you to give your all!" said Mochi cheerfully.

Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru were paired with Kisuke. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were paired with Nozomi. Chouji, Kiba and Naruto were paired with Naru. Those nine were her best students, not that it came as any surprise to Mochi.

_With Kisuke..._

Kisuke tested them for their skill level, and wasn't surprised in the least that the three he had were at mid level seals. They could probably take the standard test for seals mastery and possibly pass.

Shino and Shikamaru were easily some of the better seal masters. Shino specialized in storage, while Shikamaru was good at binding seals. Sasuke, it seemed was good at elemental ones. Kisuke set them at improving their drawing, giving pointers when needed.

_With Nozomi..._

Nozomi had to fight the urge to smack Ino and Sakura. Their bickering was enough to make her punch something...or seal their voices away. So she focused on Hinata instead, telling them that she wouldn't teach them a thing till they learned to shut the hell up.

Nozomi tried not to let her rage show when she noticed how Hinata flinched whenever she laid her hand on her shoulder. The girl was good, but her confidence needed a lot of work.

Nozomi had an evil idea on how to help start that process. She knew Mochi would love it when she found out. In the meantime she would have to help Hinata with her seals.

_With Naru..._

Naru cheerfully helped Naruto tighten up his seal designs while he also helped Chouji with his food seals. Kiba just needed to practice with his under an experienced master. Naru kept half an eye on him while he worked with the other two.

"Stop, stop, stop! Kiba, that seal is written all wrong. You have to paint it like this..." said Naru suddenly.

Kiba's eyes lit up with understanding, and suddenly the seal made a hell of a lot more sense. The seal he had painted had seemed very scattered, but he had no idea how to fix it.

"Like this. You have a good concept, but the seal design looked a bit half assed..."

Kiba normally would have taken offense, but Naru was too cheerful and might give as good as he got. He was almost like Naruto...in...that...fashion...

Kiba's attention was suddenly completely on Naru. He hadn't noticed it, but now that he thought about it, Naru's underlying scent was almost identical to Naruto's!

"Can I help you Kiba?" asked Mochi. It was after class, but she had given them full permission to bug her if they needed anything.

"Sensei...why do Naru and Naruto smell identical? Akamaru noticed it too, so it's not me."

"Damn, should have guess an Inuzuka would figure it out first..." she muttered.

Mochi looked Kiba dead in the eye.

"Naru, Nozomi and Kisuke aren't from this world. They're from mine. Hell, those aren't even their real names."

"Then Naru is really..."

"The alternate version of Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Back home they are Team 7."

"No way. That red head is Hinata? But she's so..."

"Confident? Back home my nickname is Mochi the Kidnapper. I rescued her and her cousin from the abuse she's been subjected to at home by her father. She decided to follow in the path of her idol, Kushina Uzumaki as her ninja path."

"Hinata's being abused?"

"Oh relax dog-boy, we're about to do something about it," said Nozomi.

"No way...a red haired Hinata?"

Nozomi grinned.

"Well Kushina _was_ known as the Red Habenaro."

"Right. Nozomi, take Hinata's place. You know how to piss Hiashi off enough that he'll be forced to bring her in."

"I'll go get Naru. I suppose this will be little more than a practice run, Mochi-nee?"

"Give him hell. If worse comes to worse, use the summon seal to bring Hizashi to you. That ought to give him a heart attack," grinned Mochi.

Nozomi vanished to release her henge and went on a date with Naru. Naru looked so much like Naruto without his henge that it wasn't any surprise that Hiashi found out.

While they were pretending to be their alternate reality selves, Mochi took both of them aside to improve on their ninja skills. Hinata helped Naruto with his taijutsu and he helped her with her seals.

"You disappoint me Hinata," said Hiashi.

Unaware to him, Naru and Hizashi were up on a nearby roof watching the spectacle with popcorn and a camera.

Hinata tried to explain, her voice stuttering. Oh how Nozomi _hated_ that stutter since she grew out of it.

Hiashi took a stance, and Hinata did the same. The second she saw the sneer on his face, and the disgusted look on Hanabi and Neji's, she let her real persona take control.

She shocked everyone by slipping and then striking without once using her Gentle Fist.

"Hinata! Where did you learn that...?"

"Oh shove it up your ass old man. You really think we didn't notice the abuse you heaped on your own daughter?" snapped Hinata.

"Kai!" barked Hiashi. To his shock, nothing happened...aside from her hair turning a bright red.

"I use hair dye, but little else," she said calmly. Almost amused by his shock.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, adopted daughter of Hizashi. You lost the privilege of being called a father years ago when you decided to ignore your daughter's talents. _For the good of the clan_ and all that bull," growled Hinata.

She pressed a seal on her left arm, and it glowed. Hizashi appeared at her side.

"It can't be..."

"Hello brother. Or that is what I would say if I were the same Hizashi who lived here."

Hizashi removed the headband that hid the scar.

"Removing seals...is my specialty," said Hizashi amused.

"What the hell is going on here?!" demanded Hiashi.

"Mochi, you want to take this one?" asked Hizashi.

"Fine by me. You two go check on Hinata-chan," said Mochi.

"So how did it go?"

"I may have removed the stick from the ass of Neji, but you two will have some issues later on. Now that the Elders know that someone from our side who knows how to remove the Caged Bird, you're going to have some followers."

"What else is new? We can still kick their ass," snorted Hizashi.

"We aren't at home, no matter how much it looks like it. However I think people will look the other way if you rob the ROOT idiots," said Mochi.

"ROOT? It's still around here?"

"Apparently my presence had a rather...drastic impact on our home," said Mochi.

"Alright kiddies, I've done my best to get you kids up to date on the most basic of sealing. Those of you who took initiative and actually _studied_ more that the basics, let me know when you want to take it up a notch. I can set you on the right path. If you only remember one thing from my class, remember this. In jutsu and in life..._there are no short cuts_. If you take the long way, you are sure to reap the results no matter what you do, even if you fail."

"Hai, Sensei!" the class replied. She was easily their favorite teacher, and some were sad to graduate since it meant that they wouldn't be spending as much time with her.

"Good luck...and don't get killed! Dismissed!" said Mochi.

If there was one thing she was good at that Anko wasn't, it was teaching. She considered it a hobby.


End file.
